forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Netheril
Conflict We've got conflicting info on this page about the city of Shade. Says here that it was saved by Shar, but the info on the main article says that it was in the plane before Karsus' Folly. : afaik the citizens of shade had been experimenting with the Plane of Shadow for a while, and it was really a streek of luck (while being trapped in the Plane of shadow to battle its denizens for millenia, might not seem that lucky) that the city was in that plane when magic failed due to Karsus' actions. Only thing I can see Shar having to do with it, is that she dwells in the Shadow plane, and most of the Shadovar have come to worship her during their stay there. Zerak-Tul 16:58, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :: The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting states that the City of Shade was saved by Shar when it was pulled into the Plane of Shadow when it talks about the fall of netheril --Elessar 17:37, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::: Page? Zerak-Tul 18:17, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :::: Well, The main article is written using info from Lords of Darkness. It's more recent than the FRCS, thus overrides it. hash ::::: I wrote the section on The Fallusing the FRCS soo that's probably why there's contradictions if Lords of Darkness places them already in the Plane of Shadow at the time of the fall--Elessar 23:46, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Selunarra or Opus? As we know, each Netherese city has two names - one in English and one in Loross language. So, I think it will be more consistent to refer "Selunarra" as "Opus" when the Loross name of "Shade" is not used. :I agree Zerak talk 20:39, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::I think we should use the English name for things that have names in multiple languages. This is becuase the wiki is in English. For example, Wikipedia's article on the German city is named Cologne rather than Köln because that is the English name for it. Fw190a8 00:05, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Ancient v Modern Can someone create a ?disabigation page? and move this to Netheril (ancient) and create a Netheril (modern) or Netheril (1st Kingdom) and Netheril (2nd Kingdom) to reflect Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide pg164-165. Hurtzbad 03:50, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : Isn't the timeline enough? like the 1479 DR?? LordOgre Addition of cover art With regard to the addition of Image:Netheril.jpg in this edit, I am not sure that cover art best represents Netheril on this article, and I am sure we can find better images to go here. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Old Wikipedia data * Because it would be too much work for me alone; * Because I worked so much on the Wikipedia entries; * Because I believe my intense researches are still of use (especially the labourously collected external links); * Because I do not know enough of the forgottenrealms Wikia lore to dare or wish to intervene directly anymore, I just paste in the permalink of what I believe to be most exhaustive Wikipedia entry on the topic: Most complete permalink for Netheril (starting point: Geographical index of Toril on 18th of March 2007) Could some kind soul take care of extracting the data somewhere it would not be deleted again because of “lack of notability”? Note that a lot of content may be duplicate and also has to be rewritten. Some link shouls also be checked (think archive.org if nothing else), Wizards of the Coast not being that serious with permanency of data. David Latapie (✒ | ) 12:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Was Netheril the first human civilization on Toril? If not, what was the first human civilization? 19:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think that would be the kingdom of Jhaamdath which pre-dates Netheril by 2000 years or so. —Moviesign (talk) 22:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) : Do you want to know the first human civilization? Or the first large human kingdom? : Coramshan predates either Netheril or Jhaamdath, being founded in -6060 DR. Jhaamdath was founded in -5800 DR. Netheril didn't get going till -3859 DR. : The Imaskari Empire dates back even further to -7975 DR. : However, the Talfir, while just a bunch of loose tribes, were around during the time of the Crown Wars, as far back as -11000 DR. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:41, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Short version: Imaskari predated Nethereses Long version: see below * -35000 DR: human already here (they are a creator race), before dragons, elves, dwarves... (source) * unknown: yuan-ti form a "civilization" of half-human creatures (source) * -18000 DR: possible Human prehistoric civilization (source) * - first human tribesmen in Keltormir (source) * -8350 DR: first Imaskari (source) * -3859 DR: Creation of Netheril (source) -- David Latapie (✒ | ) 07:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC)